Untold Legends: Vol1 : Skyward Sword
by M Starr
Summary: Link meets up with an old friend from his childhood. When disaster strikes, will Link and his friend be able to defeat the darkness that threatens the land below? Or will Link die and his friend take Zelda for himself? Will Link's friend reveal his dark secrets to him? Link X Zelda. OC X Fi. Rated T for violence and language. Possibly some Romance. Chapters Updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

><p>Untold Legends Vol.1: Skyward Sword<p>

Prologue

_The legend that people have always believed is that the Hero confronts the journey on his own. That he must save the princess from the rise of an evil being, who threatens to destroy the land. Well, that is not always true. Of course, he must go on a dangerous journey, with a guide, to gain the power, courage, and wisdom he needs, but very few people know the real reason about who he journeys with, the Guardian. The Guardian of the Hero has been with him since the beginning of time. The story I am about to tell you began centuries ago, after the Great Hylian War. Through the eyes of the Guardian and the Hero, their journey began from old friends to great heroes._

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

M

_Exile_.

The _only_ word that has been on my mind for the past 8 years. 8 years in exile from my kingdom, the Eternal Kingdom. My parents were kind rulers of the kingdom. They treated their people with kindness and helped them in any way they died when I was 5. I was at an academy, learning how to sword fight, learning as much politics I need to rule my kingdom, and making new friends along the way. When I heard about my parents death, I felt heartbroken. The headmaster told me to head back home. I was next in line for the throne, but Tyrannt, my uncle, came and took it. He took me under his care and told me that fear and power was _far_ better than kindness. At first, it didn't make any sense, but within a year, I used the fear and my power on everyone in the kingdom. They hated me and my uncle. However, having too much power inside me and using it was a price I had to pay. In 2 years, my brown eyes had turned completely black with golden irises. I blamed Tyrannt for this, so I went to my old mentor, Maya. He told me that my eyes were irreversible, and not even a spell can cure my curse. So I started a rebellion and told my people of what Tyrannt has done to me and my family. In 2 years, the people saw me as the true ruler of the Eternal Kingdom. As a result, that cost me 8 years in exile.

_Exile._

8 years has passed and I am walking through the fields of an unknown land, plain grass in the middle of the night. Enemies usually appear at night, but for some reason they didn't show. As I walked, I saw an abandoned kingdom. I also see people in that kingdom. _Strange._ I walked up to the kingdom and people started staring at me. I hear their whispers about the way I dress (black coat, black pants,black shoes, and black fingerless gloves), how I look (black hair, with brown skin) and my eyes. I didn't care what they said, the only reason I came to this kingdom is because I am meeting someone. After making a few turns on streets, I walked up into an alley and found the place. An old house with a wooden door, next to what looks like an old castle. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said an old voice.

"Rauru, it's M." The door creaks open and a bald man staring at me with his blue eyes.

"Come inside, boy, and welcome to Hyrule." Rauru said as he opened the door a little bit wider. He was a kind man and he always called me "boy" and not the "dark prince." He is an old friend of Maya. He was short but, he also knew magic. Inside his home, he had simple items and furniture. Two chairs, and a table right in the middle of the room, a bed, a kitchen, and three doors. The door on the right led to the bathroom, the door on the left led to a closet, and the door in the middle led outside. I've never seen the middle door before in my life, must be new.

"You've got my message?" said the old man.

"Yes."

"Then you need to know about the prophecy." I understood what he meant by that because Maya told me that my exile is part of the prophecy.

"Sit down. The prophecy," he began,"says that a hero, sent from the heavens, and a guardian, exiled from his kingdom, must save the land created from the darkness that threatens it. Do you understand the challenges you must face?"

"I do." I said. I knew I was the guardian, but don't know who the hero was. With that being said, we both got up from our seats and he led me to the middle door outside. Outside, I was shocked. There was a huge gaping hole, big enough to fill a village.

I heard Rauru's voice. "Good luck." I nodded and I activated a star launcher from my necklace and I flew up to Skyloft. In a matter of seconds, I was by the plaza in Skyloft, with the sun starting to rise from the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! Next chapter will come soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own M, the Eternal Kingdom, Maya, and Tyrannt.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Reunion<p>

**Link**

* * *

><p><em>I'm floating in the middle of nowhere in darkness.<em>

"_Link." I hear a voice not too distant, but not too close._

"_Link." I hear it again, only this time I see a beast staring at me. It was ten feet tall and it had dark scales. It was about to eat me, until a light shone down on it._

"_Link, it is time for you to begin your journey. Your destiny awaits." This time I see a blue bird, who is a lot taller than me, then I wake up._

"AAAHHH!" I look around and I'm in my room. I see the bird's head and it just spit out a letter at me, then left from my window.

As I got up from my floor (must have fallen from my bed), I looked at the letter the bird had. I opened it, and it read:

_Morning Sleepyhead,_

_Thought you would sleep in, so I hoped my Loftwing would wake you up. _

_Anyway, I'm at the goddesses statue and you better be there._

_Love, Zelda_

_P.S. There's someone here that wants to meet you._

I read the letter one last time and smiled a little. Immediately, I walked out of my room and walked right out of the knight's academy.

"Hey Link!" said a voice. I looked up on the roof and saw Horwell, one of the instructors of the knight academy.

"Morning Professor!" I yelled.

"Why don't you come up here, Link. I need to ask you a favor!" Wonder what he needs me for, so I ran towards some boxes that were near the ledge. After climbing up, I jumped over the gap to speak with Horwell.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to do me a favor, Link. Can you get the Headmaster's cat for me?" The headmaster's cats' name was Mia. The headmaster of the knight's academy was a kind person to everyone in Skyloft and the academy itself.

"Sure." I said. After getting Mia; Horwell, gave his thanks and I ran over to the Goddess Statue. When I reached over the bridge, I saw Zelda next to someone. I couldn't hear what she was saying to this person, but knew this she was beautiful. She had golden hair, pale skin, and a slim figure, she also had violet eyes. She wore a cloak, on her pink dress and also had boots. She was also holding something in her arms. It was then she looked over at me and waved.

"Hey Link!" she said.

"Hey Zel!" I said. "Who's this guy?" I asked. She giggled as the person next to her said something.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Link!" the stranger said. When I heard him talk, my eyes widened.

"M?" I said in disbelief. He nodded in response. Compared to him, I was almost his exact opposite. He was around my height and age. I had a more lighter skin than him. Instead of having black hair, I had dirty blonde hair. My eyes were a bright blue. However, when I saw his eyes, they were different. They weren't brown, they were black. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked. Zelda also looked at him worryingly.

"I-It's nothing." He hesitated. He looked as if he were hiding something from us. "Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway, Zelda. Aren't you gonna tell Link what you have on arms?"

"Right!" She said. "Link, my father gave me this. It's called a harp. He told that it looked like the one the goddess used." She then twirled to show her cape on her shoulders. "Since I'm going to be playing as the goddess, I made this cloak by myself. It was said that the goddess gave a cloak to the Hero. Basically, whoever wins today's ceremony can get this cloak."

"Up early today, are we?" said a voice.

"Hello father!" said Zelda.

"Morning Zelda, Link." Said Geapora. "Why is that M?"

"Morning Headmaster." M said. The headmaster then explained to us about today's event. He told us how he remembered 8 years ago, I was the first one to get on my Loftwing and Zelda was jealous. Sadly, M was back at the Eternal Kingdom with his uncle. "The Crimson Loftwing is considered one of the rarest species." Then he looked at M. "So, M. Are you planning to attend the ceremony?"

"No. Not really." He said. Then M turned his face over to me.

**M**

* * *

><p>"So, Link." I said. "Have you been practicing for the competition?"<p>

"Uh..." was all he could say. "You didn't practice again, Link?" Said Zelda. "That's it, you're going to practice right now!" She said. She started dragging Link toward the edge of the platform. _Damn, _I thought._ She's strong._ Link was panicking like crazy. I tried my best to not laugh.

"Zelda wait! I can't sense my Loftwing!" He said.

"Can't sense your Loftwing?" Zelda said. "Quit making excuses and call it!" And just like that, she pushed him off the platform. I heard Link whistle, but nothing was happening. "His Loftwing seems to be taking a while." Geapora said.

"Something's not right." said Zelda. As she was about to get Link, I ran ahead and jumped off the platform. I grabbed onto Link and used my launcher to shoot us both back on the ground. We both landed painfully near a tree.

Zelda ran to us, scared out of her mind. "Are you guys okay?" We both nodded. I looked over at myself to see if I had any injuries, then Link's. Thankfully, neither of us were hurt.

"Hmmm. That's strange." said the Headmaster. "Link, your Loftwing should have answered your call."

"Who could have done it?" Asked Zelda. "I think I know." Everyone turned to me.

"Groose." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I do own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and The Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Groose<strong>

**M**

-Flashback-

_The days at the knight's academy was my favorite. It wasn't because of how I admired the weather. It was the day I met Link._

_It was my first week at the academy. I was shy, and I never even knew what I was doing half the time. For little kids, they had classes for fun. Except me, I had to learn about politics, mostly because I was royalty._

_One day, as I was heading to class, I saw Groose. He had tan skin, red hair and a horrible hairstyle. "Well, if it ain't the prince." he said. He was always a bully to me._

_"Leave me alone, Groose."_

_"Make me!" He shoved me to the wall hard. And he began to hit me. I couldn't defend myself. I kept telling him to stop. As he was about to finish me off, we both heard someone,"Hey! Leave him alone!"_

_We both turned and saw Link. He was looking at Groose dead in the eye. For some reason, Groose walked away from me and said to Link,"Better watch your back freak." and that was all he said. After Groose left, Link came up to me and helped me up._

_"Are you o.k.?" he asked. I simply nodded. "My name is Link. What's yours?" I looked at him and judging from his face, I was beat up pretty bad._

_"M."_

_"M? What does it stand for?"_

_"I have no idea, my parents just gave me the name." We both laughed at that. From that day, I met Zelda, and almost everyone at the academy. I felt truly happy._

-End of Flashback-

As Link and I got up from the ground, I only saw a blue Loftwing. _I guess that's Zelda's._ I snapped out of my when Zelda started talking. "I'm sorry Link, I should have believed you."

"That's all right. Either way you still would have thrown me off the platform." he said. I laughed a bit. "Headmaster," I said,"Link can't find his Loftwing. You think you can delay the ceremony?"

"Of course M. I'll delay the ceremony for a few hours, but that's as much as I can do." he said. "I'm going to see if I can find some clues with my Loftwing." said Zelda. And with that, I followed Link to search for his Loftwing.

**Link**

* * *

><p>As M and I left Zelda and her father at the statue, we both started heading down the bridge and talked to Jakamar. He said that he saw Groose's Loftwing going after my Loftwing. He also that Groose could be at the plaza. <em>Of course.<em> Groose and his gang always hang out at the plaza. After speaking to him, we told Professor Horwell about my Loftwing and that the Headmaster said that he was going to delay the ceremony. As M and I were about to go inside the academy, M stopped me. "What's wrong?"

"I need to do something, Link." he said. "I'll be back in time for the ceremony." I looked at him in concern. Before I even said something, he just left the academy. I just stared. _What the hell happened to him? _As I went down the stairs of the academy, I saw Pipit. "Link, what's going on?" He asked. I told him what happened about at the goddess statue, excluding M. I guess he doesn't want anyone to know he's here. Pipit told me that he would help and I told him that I would be at the plaza, if he found something.

* * *

><p>It was noon by the time I reached the plaza and there I saw them. I creeped a little closer just to hear what they were saying.<p>

"Did you see how I caught that stupid bird. Bit of a tough fight, but I still manage to get it! I hid it over by the waterfall cavern and nit even Link will be able to get it!" As soon as two of the guys (Cawlin and Stritch) turned around, they saw me. "Uh...Groose?"

"What?!" He said. Then, he turned around and freaked out. "Link! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough!"

"Heh! I won't tell you where your Loftwing is. I'm gonna make sure you lose." He said as he pointed his finger at me. I tried to remain my cool, mostly because I really wanted to beat him up.

"I'd like to see you try." That got him angry. "Why you-"

"GROOSE!" said Zelda as she pushed past me. "Why do you keep bullying Link?"

"Well it's because uh..." Groose started to look stupid and I have to admit, it was worth it. "Because what?!" Zelda said, getting annoyed by the second.

"Because nothing. Anyway, see you later freaks!" Said Groose as he and his gang got on their Loftwings. Zelda sighed, after they left. She was about to say something when we heard someone yell out. "Hey!" It was M, carrying something on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what M got on his back? Better question is: Where was he while Link was on his own? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Next Chapter coming up soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** I would like to say that this is my first fanfic. I will accept criticism, reviews, questions, and suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I do own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Good Things &amp; Bad Things All in One Day<strong>

** M**

* * *

><p>"This?" I said. When they were pointing at my back. "I got it at the bazaar. It's a shield." I took it off my back and showed it to them. "Legend says that this shield was used by the Hero chosen by Goddess. I am actually going to give this to the person who wins the ceremony."<p>

The shield was purple with silver border, had three golden triangles, and red marks that signified a bird. They looked at the shield in awe. "So, what happened?" I asked.

"Groose hid my Loftwing up where the waterfall is." said Link.

"I'll check to see if it's there" said Zelda. "Right. While M and I will head to the sparring hall. We'll meet you by the waterfall." Zelda nodded. Then, she jumped off the ledge and went to the waterfall on her Loftwing.

**Link**

* * *

><p>As we were about to head to the sparring the hall, we heard Pipit. "Hey Link! Come over here!"<p>

So we both came over and saw Pipit next to the sparring hall with a skinny looking student. As we approached to both of them, I noticed that it was Fledge with Pipit.

"M?" they both said.

"Now's not the time for a reunion guys," M said. "You said that had something important to say." Pipit understood. "I started asking the students here in the academy hoping that they saw your Loftwing, Link. Apparently, they answered no. Until I came across Fledge," who was scared out of his wits."I asked him whether he knew anything about your Loftwing. Turns he started to panicked, and he confessed what happened." Fledge then began to what happened to my Loftwing.

"Groose saw that I was and he threatened to hurt me if I told anyone what happened. I wanted to tell you, Link, but I was too scared."

"Don't worry, Fledge." said Pipit. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"So Groose is still being an ass to everybody? Huh, I'm not surprised." said M, quietly to himself. _Geez, what the hell is wrong with him. He's not the same when we were little._

**M**

* * *

><p>After Link got the sword, we both started to make our way to the waterfall cave. I noticed Link gasping. "It's there?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." As were inside killing Keese, Chuchu, and getting rupees along the way, I asked Link on how he was doing here in Skyloft. "Not much, just going through classes."

"More like _sleeping_ in class." I said. He blushed and I started laughing. After laughing for a few moments, I asked a personal question. "So Link."

"What's up?" Seeing the nervousness on my face. "Tell me, are you in love with Zelda?" Link got nervous completely, he started looking at the exit from the cave and said. "Uh...look there's the exit." I sighed, but I at least I know he loves her. Which in my case is good because of a certain deal my uncle _almost_ made me do.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 10 years old at the time. It was the day I would confront my uncle and take over the Eternal Kingdom. I stormed into the throne room with a sword that my father once used in a war. "Tyrannt!" I yelled, my dark eyes burning with anger. He was there sitting on his throne looking at me. He had golden hair, a golden crown that matched his hair, his skin tan, had a muscular build and wore the Eternal Kingdoms colors, blood red and the Grand Star. The was a golden eight-pointed star. Inside the star, were three golden triangles. His eyes were pure red, as if to mask all the terrors he's done. _

_"Ah M, How kind of you to join me." His raspy and powerful. "Why must you start this pathetic revolution, when you could join me? You were doing so well."_

_"I don't want anything to do with you! I demand a challenge. Whoever wins takes the throne."_

_"And whoever loses?" He asked._

_"Exile for how many years the winner says."_

_"Interesting." He then jumped up from his and landed right in front me and yelled, "FIGHT!" The battle took on for a full five minutes. I was dodging all of his attacks from his ax-chain. Every time I hit him, it didn't seen to affect him. I was tired trying to hurt, then he punched hard in the stomach, causing me to cough up blood. I landed on the floor clutching my stomach in pain. As I was groaning, Tyrannt came up to me. "Such a waste." He said. He picked up my father's sword and smashed it into pieces. I stared in horror at what he had done. The one item that resembled my family was destroyed._

_"I do not wish to kill dear boy." He said with a dark smile on his face. "Instead, I wish to make a deal with you."_

_"W-What...kind of...d-deal?" I groaned as I tried to stand while holding on to my stomach. "I want you to head over to where your friends are take the girl and make her your wife." He said. I stared at him like crazy. _Marry Zelda?_ The thought of taking her away from her home was one thing, but forcing her hand marriage? _No._ I stared deep into my uncle's eyes and said, "Screw you."_

_His smile turned one of anger. "Fine then. Then your banishment from this kingdom shall be EIGHT years!" As he was about to turn away, he told the carry me out._

_This was the beginning of my exile._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Link**

* * *

><p>We were outside the waterfall cave and we saw Zelda come over to us. "Hey guys! I think I saw something over there!" As M and I were heading to where this led to, Zelda just kind of stood there staring at the clouds.<p>

"Huh? Who's calling me?" She said. "Zel, is something wrong?" M asked. She looked at us. "Hmm? Oh it's nothing." She said smiling. Man, I love her smile. _Damn you, M!_ After walking a few feet, we saw my Loftwing pent up in a makeshift prison. It was shrieking mostly hating its imprisonment. M was picking up the barrels and started throwing them, but no avail. "Shit! Thought that would work."

Zelda then turned to me. "Link use your sword!" I nodded and cut the ropes that tied to the board. After that, Zelda, M, and I took a few steps back while my Loftwing stepped out of its prison. It looked around and then it flew and screeched happy. We had to shield our eyes from the wind. "I'll leave you two alone." said M. "I got to tell the Headmaster what happened and tell him to proceed with the ceremony." As he left, he winked at me. _Ahhh! He knows I love Zelda!_ As we were standing by the diving platform, Zelda asked me something. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm...have you ever what it was like to see what's under the clouds. I know that it may not exist-"

"Zelda." She looked at me. _Goddesses, she's beautiful._ "You know M has lived under the clouds. Maybe after the ceremony is done, he could take us down there."

"You think it's possible?" She asked.

"Sure!" My Loftwing was then shrieking out to me. "Oh. Guess someone's Loftwing wants its master." said Zelda playfully. I just shook my head and dived off the platform. I called for my Loftwing and it took me straight to the plaza.

* * *

><p>We was at the plaza where the Loftwing ceremony was taking place. Zelda went to where her father was. Then I saw Groose with his gang heading towards me. "So Link. I heard they delayed the competition because you had to go find your stupid bird. Well guess what, I'm going to win the competition and I'm gonna have my alone time Zelda. I bet she was making that cloak just for me. Thinking about how amazing I am." Okay, I nearly threw up imagining that, but that was just plain gross.<p>

"Hey Groose!" shouted M. Groose and his gang turned around and saw M behind them, apparently keeping his cool. "M!" Surprised that M was even here. He still wore the Hylian shield on his back.

"What do you have against Link? Huh?!" Groose started getting nervous, not because of M's appearance, but his eyes looked like they wanted to eat him alive. As Groose was about to threaten him, Professor Horwell started speaking. He talked how today was the 25 Anniversary of the Wing Ceremony and said that Zelda will be playing the role of the goddess. He stated that the in order for student to win, he would have to grab the statuette from the Golden Loftwing. "The winner of today's ceremony will receive a gift from Zelda and an item from M." Professor Horwell then pointed to him. M bowed normally, mostly because he was a prince of the Eternal Kingdom. "I expect everyone to be fair on this competition. I don't any kind of cheating." He then looked at Groose and said, "That goes DOUBLE for you, Groose!" Groose panicked but nodded in agreement.

We all took our spots for the ceremony to start. When M shouted begin, we ran straight for platform, luckily I was the fastest. I called my Loftwing and I soared through the sky trying to find the golden Loftwing. I almost got it on the first try, but Groose smacked hard into and his gang started throwing eggs at me. I dodged through all of them even the rocks, and got the statuette without Groose noticing me. I heard back at the plaza declaring that I was the winner.

"Link!" I looked up and saw running to the platform. I got her just in time. "Zelda, are you okay?" She giggled. "Of course I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me."

We went to the statue of the goddess and she gave me her cloak (it smelled like strawberries) as a gift. "So Link, you know what happens next?" She asked. Her face was just inches from mine. "Uh...no?" I said. She then turned me around and said "You get to jump from the statue and land where M is!" I didn't get a chance to say anything because she just pushed me. I saw M at the center telling me to on the circle.

**M**

* * *

><p><em>He made it.<em>

He barely landed on the circle. "Congrats Link!" I said. "As a reward for completing the ceremony and becoming a knight, I present to you the Hylian shield." I took the shield off my back and gave it to him. "The Guardian gave this shield to the Hero and now I bestow upon this item to you. Take good care of it." I said. Zelda then came down to join us and gave Link a hug, which Link blushed in turn. I started laughing like crazy. _I miss these guys_. I was a little jealous that Zelda loves Link, but I just want to be sure that they are happy.

"So Link." She said after she let go of him. "I was wondering. The sky is nice and the sun is shining. Do you want to get on your Loftwing and just fly?" She asked.

"Sure." Link said calmly. "M, do you to join us?"

"Nah. You guys go on ahead." Zelda saw my sadness, but she didn't want to press.

"Okay. Come on Link!" And with that they left.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the rooftop of the academy just looking at the sky. <em>Thank goodness Zelda told me about her plan. She was going to confess her feelings to Link. I'm okay, not that I'll Tyrannt have control over me. <em>

**_That's what you__ think._  
><strong>"Huh?" I looked around but saw nobody. "Must be the wind."

_**More like in your head. Why don't you look at you friends and tell me what you see.**_

I saw where my friends were flying and I saw a dirt tornado at them. I started panicked and ran but stopped by the diving platform. Zelda and her Loftwing fell all the way down below the clouds, while Link's Loftwing was dragging his body over here.

**_This is the beginning of darkness! HAHAHAHA! Long Live Lord Tyrannt!_**

I caught Link as his Loftwing was about to drop him in front of me. I carried Link's body over to the academy screaming for help. Pipit saw me and helped me carry Link to his room. "What happened?!" said Pipit. But I couldn't bring out any words, instead I fell to the floor and the last thing I saw was Pipit running over to me.

**Link**

* * *

><p><em>Falling. Falling through the sky. I started to panic. I saw Zelda trying to reach me.<em>

_"Link!" She yelled._

_"Zelda!" Then the world changed direction. This time, Zelda was falling and I was trying to reach her. Then I saw the beast from my dream. "Zelda! Hold on!" I yelled. But the monster ate her, then the world went dark._

_"Link." I heard the voice from my dream and I looked up and to follow what the voice was saying. "It's nearly time to awaken your destiny."_

_"My destiny?"_

_"Yes. You and the Guardian." And with that I black out._

* * *

><p>"GAH!" I sat up quickly, only to find out that I'm in my room.<p>

"Easy there Link!" I looked and saw the headmaster. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." Said Gaepora. "Well what happened was, Zelda and I were on our Loftwings taking a flight together. Then all of a sudden this tornado came in and took Zelda. I tried to save her but the wind knocked me out. I don't remember what happened after."

Gaepora looked me with concern. "Well you are lucky to be here. Pipit told me that he and M carried you to your room. And when Pipit asked him what happened, he fainted in your room." I looked across my bed and saw M sleeping quietly on an old bed. _His bed._ "I should let you rest Link, tomorrow we'll figure something out to get Zelda." I nodded and Gaepora stood up and left my room and I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Link." I woke up. And I saw M staring at me. He pointed to someone at the door. I noticed that it was a girl. Her skin was blue, even her clothing was in different shades of blue. But she didn't have any hands, she was also floating and she had a diamond in the middle of her chest.<p>

"Who are you?" said M. But she didn't respond. Instead, she floated through the door as if beckoning us to follow. "Come on." I said. I picked my shield that M gave me and the sword from the sparring hall. As we both exited my room, she by the stairs. And every time we moved, she seemed to float farther by a few inches. We followed her outside of the academy, through a different route to the statue of the goddess (Up some vines, climbing on a ledge, while attacking a Remlit and some Keeses.) After following her, she went behind the goddess and a door just appeared. I looked at M and he just shrugged.

As we got in the room was huge. We saw her there just standing. "I have awaited for you." said the person. She sounded melodic, as if there was no life in her. "My name is Fi. I am the spirit residing the Goddesses sword. I suggest that both of you grab a sword from the pedestal." Fi then moves aside and two swords were on their own pedestal. The sword on the right was the goddess sword (judging by the color that looks similar to the spirit). It had a turqouise colored hilt with a short blade. While the sword on the left was had a black hilt. I walked up to the sword on the left and pulled it.

"Now raise your sword skyward and strike it at the crest in front of you." I did as what she said. Light poured into the sword. Just as I was about strike the crest, a voiced interrupted us. "Then it must be true." Everyone turned to see Gaepora behind us.

"Headmaster!" said M. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if the prophecy is true." He said. He then began reciting the prophecy though he knew very little of it.

"In the Eternal Kingdom," said M. "The prophecy was that someone from the heavens would journey with someone beneath in order to stop a great evil that threatens the land." I stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"Let me show you." he said. He walked forward to the sword on the left. When he pulled the sword out, however, everthing went dark.

**M**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback (8 years ago)-<em>

_I was at my mentor's house. Maya was tending to my wounds from the fight I had against my uncle. He had a normal skin tone, his hair was dark, and he was always calm. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sword." I didn't say anything, the hearing it was worse than imagining it. After a few moments of silence and my applying bandages on me, I said,"He wanted to take Zelda away from her home."_

_"What did you say?" he said._

_"I said no. I wasn't going to hurt Zelda. Tyrannt put too much pain through me. Murdering my parents, having my turned against me, and now...exile?! When my banishment is over, I'm going to kill him and I will take my rightful place as the true king of the Eternal Kingdom."_

_"Careful M. You don't want to have a dark heart controlling you." He warned. It was though, a dark heart leads you by greed, hate, and power. Whereas a light heart leads you happiness, and a chance of being yourself. "Maya, what do I have to do." I said._

_"Head to Time City and head to the Ancient Tower. There you will find where you need to go. If it's for avenging your parents, then I undersand. If not, well that's up to you." He gave me a star launcher and a key. "There you will find what you are looking for."_

_-End of Flashback-_

The whole area went back to normal and I stared at Link. "Now you know why I'm here." I said. "Exile?" said Link. I nodded. I then stared at Fi. There was something about her that makes me feel comfortable, but I think it will just wear off.

"Well M." said Gaepora. "I guess this means you are the guardian."

"I know. Link if you please, raise your sword once more and strike for the crest."

He nodded. As rose his sword, and struck the pedastal, it began to move and a box was there with a piece of an old tablet. "Master Link and M." said Fi. "Striking the pedastal has opened a gateway on the cloud barrier to an open area."

Link and I nodded. "I suggest you boys get some sleep." Gaepora said. "Both of you have a big day tomorrow." And with that we went back to our room and fell asleep in our own beds, ready for the journey that awaits us.

_**And the beginning of the Hero's doom.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter so far with two memories in one! <strong>

**Now begins the journey and all of M's secrets begin to unravel bit by bit. How dark has M become? What's with the scary voice inside him? Next time when they head towards the green light.**

**Any questions, comments, criticism, suggestions? Let me know in the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Last chapter, I gave you a first look on Tyrannt and Maya. Also, the sword that M has is a light/dark katana. It'll explain more in this chapter. Without further ado, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sealed Grounds<strong>

**Link (Day 1)**

* * *

><p>I was all set up wearing my new armor that Gaepora gave me.<p>

"The new color for our knights uniform is green." he said. "At first, I was afraid that the color would look horrible, but it looks like you were meant to wear it." He then told that while I'm with M beneath the cloud barrier, he told me to search and report anything about Zelda and her whereabouts are.

"I promise." I said. As I left my room, I heard Fledge call me over. "Hey Link. I wanted to wish you and M good luck on your so I decided to give you this." He gave me a pouch. He told me that I can put my gear in it.

"I already gave M his pouch and he told me that he got the items you guys needed. So he's waiting for you by the diving platform at the plaza." I gave my thanks to Fledge and headed out of the academy.

* * *

><p>I met up with M by the diving platform. He was looking up at the sky, thinking about something. His sword was strapped on to his hip. My sword was strapped on to the back with the Hylian shield.<em> I still couldn't believe that he was exiled by his own uncle.<em> "Ready to go?" asked M as he gave me a Heart potion. "It's on me."

_Maybe the old M is still there. _"How are you going to head that green light without a Loftwing?" I asked. "Don't worry about it." he smiled. _Uh-oh._ Usually when he smiles like that, some crazy idea pops up. "All right then." I said, worrying that he might do something stupid. I ran off from the platform and called my Loftwing. But the minute I got on, M immediately jumped from the platform and grabbed on to one of my legs to get on. "Whoo!" he said smiling like a maniac. I sighed as tried to hold on to my Loftwing. He was sitting right behind me. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"You know me, Link. All the good ideas start with something either crazy or stupid." He said. I grinned. _Same old M._ As we approached the green light. Fi appeared out of my sword. "Master Link. Master M. We have arrived the area you are to reach. I highly recommend that both of you enter it. However you're Loftwing must stay above the clouds." I nodded and Fi went back into the sword. And with that both M and I fell from my Loftwing and into the land below.

* * *

><p>As we were falling through the sky, I noticed M's eyes were closed. I just shook my head. As we were nearing the ground, I pulled my sailcloth that Zelda gave me. M, on the other hand, used his launcher (he told me last night before we slept) and it slowed his falling speed. We landed on the ground. Fi then appeared out of my sword. "Master Link. Master M. We have arrived at the Sealed Grounds."<p>

"Thanks Fi." She bowed her head and went back inside the sword. I never saw the land below, but now that I look at it, it had felt too quiet. "Hey." I looked at M. "Don't worry, you've got me here to guide you. Besides, what's the worse that can happen?" He said as he stepped down from the platform. We both started to walk down from the pathway until we were blocked by two plants. One had it's head open horizontally and the other had it's head open vertically. "Deku Babas" he said. I unsheathed out my sword and shield, while he did the same. I killed one of the Deku Babas and M did the same. They disintegrated into ash.

"Not bad." M said as he sheathed his sword. As I looked at his sword more closely, I noticed the hilt was an eight-pointed star. I sheathed my sword and put my shield back where they belong. I saw two green rupee comes out of the ash. We both picked them up and continued down the pathway. We both saw a massive door there. and a broken parts of what used to be ceiling. "I'll go check on the door." M said.

I noticed a huge hole across from the door. I walked up to it and everything fell dark and silent. I saw something come out of the hole. It was the beast from my dream. It rose to its full height. I covered my face with my arms as it tried to eat me only to find it gone. Then I saw something even stranger, There was someone wearing a black cloak. It's hood was on, so I couldn't see its face. I only saw its eyes. They were blood red. It just stared at me. "Who are you?!" I said.

_**Your doom.**_ I wanted to ask what he meant, but he just disappeared. And with that, the world came back.

"Link!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at M. "Is something wrong?" I told him what I saw and he just shook his head. "Never saw the monster before and I don't even know who that person is." I nodded. "Let me check down there." M nodded. I jumped from the edges of the pathway and went stood right at the center. There was a strange object there.

_"Come." _I jumped a bit. I looked around and saw nobody.

_"The one chosen by the goddess, come." _I began to notice that it was the strange object in front of me. I walked over cautiously to it.

_"Raise your sword skyward and strike at this pillar." _I did as what the voice said. I rose my sword and struck it and the whole area turned bright. Fi then came out from the sword. "Master Link. Upon striking this strange object has now given you access to the door."

"It was locked?" I asked. "Yes Master. Also I will give you the ability to dowse so you can search for Zelda." She then went back to the sword and I took the air geysers to the top. I landed next M. "Did you know that the door was locked?" I asked. "I was trying to tell you that but you spaced out and you were yelling." I sighed. We walked up to the doors and they opened by themselves. We walked in and hoped that Zelda was there.

* * *

><p>As we entered the area, we saw that it was huge. We walked up a platform and saw an old woman. "Hello." said M.<p>

"Welcome." said the old woman. She had a red hat that looked like a tent, her hair in braids with the rest dangling like a clock. "May I ask what your names are?"

"M."

"Link." She looked at both of us and then at our swords. "You must be the one who wields the goddess blade." She looked at me. I nodded. "And you," she said, looking at M. "Wield the Eternal Blade."

"Or the Elemental Katana." M said. I stared at M. "A what?"

"Katana. This blade gives me the power to keep any elements at bay. In this case, I chose light and dark." The old woman nodded. "That blade was once placed in the Eternal Kingdom. But after the Great Hylian War, the original wielder decided to place that blade with goddess sword, to symbolize as the guardian's sacred blade." She then changed subject. "If you are looking for your friend, she is not here."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I've sent her away, where she can begin her journey." I wanted to know more about where Zelda was and about 'this' journey she's taking, but M put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a look that meant we were wasting time. _I need to Zelda again._ She opened a door next to the behind her. "There you will find your friend. Also I have provided a chest for both of you." We walked over to where the chest was and we each got a Revitalizing potion. "Wait!" yelled the old woman. "I must speak with M alone." M nodded and went to talk with the old woman.

* * *

><p>As we got outside, I asked M what the old woman said to him. "Don't worry about it." he said, smiling. I didn't believe him, he's still hiding some secrets that he doesn't want me to know. I dropped it, but eventually he'll have to tell me. As we walked we saw a gang of weird monsters, surrounding a rock thing.<p>

"Bokoblins." He took out his katana and charged. I followed suit. They were had their own blades. I kept blocking and attacking killing half, while M did his half. We barely got any wounds from them. "Oh! Thank you, Goro! My name is Gorko! As you can see I am a Goron!"

"Hey Gorko. I'm Link and this is M." I said. He told us that he was an explorer. He told about the legends about Skyloft (all of which were almost true) and he told us about the bird statues. "There's one right here behind me, Goro." He said. We walked over to the statue, and it glowed.

"Whoa!" M said. "It seems to react when you get near it Link!"

"This is amazing!" said the goron. Fi then appeared in front of the statue. "Master Link, Master M. The bird statue have been activated throughout the land. You can use the statue to take you back to the land above." And with that she went back inside the sword.

"I'm going to see what's interesting over there, goro."

"Okay. Good luck exploring and stay out of trouble!" said M. As M and I continued down the pathway, we both pushed the log, heading straight to Faron Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Now you know what the Katana is. Don't worry that becomes important later on. M is once again holding back another secret from Link. Who was that person that Link saw? Next time when our heroes head to Faron Woods!<strong>

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I only own M, Maya, Tyrannt, and the Eternal Kingdom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Faron Woods<strong>

**M (Day 1)**

"Master Link, Master M. We have arrived at Faron Woods." Said Fi as we entered the area. Faron was beautiful in its own way. Unlike Skyloft where there was almost no trees. When Fi went back in the sword, I couldn't help but feel empty.

_What is this feeling and why do I feel happy when Fi's around?_

As I said, I hope this will wear off. Link had to jump on the rope (which was hanging down) to cross. I did the same when we jumped across. We kept moving and I gave Link something to eat. That rope got him tired, so I gave him some bread that I got from the Academy. I ate the same thing. We kept moving until there were a few trees blocking us. Link cut them down since they weren't a threat.

We kept walking until we saw two bokoblins terrorizing a piece a grass.

_Wait. What?_

Link stared at me with a questioning look. I shrugged and we both killed them. "Why were they-" The piece of grass stood up and a small creature looked at us. "Ahh!" it screamed. "Now's there a green one and a black one."

"Okay, now that's just racist!" I retorted. It screamed and then it went off. I sighed. Fi then came out of the sword. "Master Link, Master M. I believe that the strange creature that you have encountered is called a 'Kikwi'. I would also like to report that he has the same dowse as Zelda." After that, she went back into the sword. "All right then, let's follow it." said Link. Link used his dowsing ability and found the Kikwi. We ran up a steep incline and we met with the it. It ran away when it saw us and decided to hide in behind a mushroom. "Really?" I said. I kicked the mushroom, which caused the Kikwi to scream and run away _again. _

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled.

"Calm down M."

"Were not going to hurt it." I said. After chasing it once more, we told the Kikwi that we weren't going to hurt. Turns out the Kikwi's name was Machi. "My name is M and this is Link." I said. "Have you seen someone that looks like me?" asked Link.

"Yes." Mashi said. "I took her to the elder." I looked at Link and he nodded. "That explains why his dowsing is the same as Zelda's." I said. We thanked Machi and as we were about to leave, we heard Machi telling us something. "Wait! If you guys happen to find the elder. Can you tell him that I'm okay." I smiled and said, "Sure."

As we started walking back the way we came, we stopped by another incline. This time there was a Deku Baba in the middle. Link ran to the side of the incline with the plant barely biting him. I chuckled at this because I slashed through the Deku Baba with a speed dash and got up through the incline in no time flat. Link looked at me, while I put my blade back in its sheath.

"How did you do that? He asked. "Just something I learned over at the Eternal Kingdom." I said. After going through the incline and killing more Bokoblins and an Octorock that hit Link in the stomach, which hurt. We saw a stone door. We both shared a glance and decided later we'll investigate it.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to a piece of land and found the elder Kikwi. Turns out, he was sleeping. Link and I tried to wake it up by rocking its huge body. After a few moments, the elder began and turned to look at us. "Ah!" He said. "More visitors! My name is Bucha and what brings you here?" We told him about Machi and Zelda.<p>

"I'm glad that Machi is safe. Your friend on the other hand, I sent her to the Skyview temple." He said.

"Is there anything we can do to get to her?" asked Link. "Well, there is one thing." Bucha said. "You see, there are other Kikwis that are missing and I would like to know if they are okay. In return, I will give something to help you reach the temple."

"Okay." I said. Fi then came out of her sword telling Link that she has the dowsing for the Kikwi's.

* * *

><p>After finding the missing Kikwi, we went back to Bachu to tell him. "Oh! Thank goodness they are safe." He said joyfully. "As a reward I would like to give you this." I moved Link out of the way because he was going to fall on top of him.<p>

**_You should have just left him there. _**

_What the hell is with this voice in my head, it's been bugging me ever since we left the Sealed Grounds. _

On the back of Bachu, there was a slingshot. Link grabbed it. "Good luck on you journey, friends!"

"Thanks!" we both said. After Link hit the vine and we both swung on it to cross and beginning our way to the deep woods.

* * *

><p>We arrived later on, heading to a clearing with a strange structure. "Perfect view." said Link. as he was on top of the structure. We took a break and decided to eat a little bit of rations and fill ourselves with water. After that, we swung another vine, that Link had to shoot with his slingshot, and crossed it. As went Link inside to the Deep Woods, I couldn't help but feel that something was watching us. I shrugged it off and followed Link.<p>

When we entered the Deep Woods, we saw a red Bokoblin leader. He used his horn and brought back up. "Great, he brought friends over." complained Link. "His mistake, my benefit." I said smirking. Link and I took down them down in a matter of seconds.

As we kept going, we saw that the bridge to the temple was broken. "Great." I muttered.

"We should find another way." said Link. I nodded. We turned to the right and found a ledge. We grabbed on it and kept moving to the left. We then approached a tightrope and saw a red bokoblin waiting for us on the other side. "Link," I said. "Give me your slingshot."

"You got something on your mind?" He looked at me. I nodded. I told him that he needed to get on the tightrope in order to attract the bokoblin. As Link did I what I asked. The plan worked, as Link began to cross, so did the bokoblin. I aimed the slingshot and struck the bokoblin right in its face. It fell down and I followed Link.

I gave Link his slingshot back and he thanked me. We swung on another rope to cross and met up with a yellow plant. "These are strange De-"

"Quadro Babas." I said interrupting Link. The Quadro Baba kept changing its mouth horizontally and vertically. Link tried his best and almost got bitten. Then it was my turn and I manage to kill it. After getting a chest that a thirty rupees, we heard a voice. "Ah! Friends up here!" We looked up and saw Gorko. We waved at him. "Can you guys come here?"

* * *

><p>"Listen, goro. I found something I think you might be interested in, goro."<p>

"What is it?" I said. "I found this cube. It was said to be called the Goddess Cube. If I remember from the legends, that strike of the goddess will send this cube upwards, goro." Link being also as curious as me, struck the cube with his sword. The cobe began go to glow and in a ball of light went up in the sky.

Fi then came out of the sword. "Master Link, Master M. Striking the Goddess Cube has sent light somewhere around the floating islands. Also there are more of these throughout the land. I highly recommend we look out for them." And with that she went back into the sword.

_There's that feeling again._ Gorko then told us that he would still be searching for other things. As we said our goodbyes, Link and I walked near to the entrance of the temple. As Link turned to see what we went through to get here, he saw another cube. He struck it which in turn, sent the ball of light to the sky.

"Let's rest here." I said. It was getting dark and we decided to sleep on the tree branches. Link took the top branch and I took the one under him.

"Night, M." Link said drowsily. "Night." I said. Link was already fast asleep. I kept thinking about what the old woman had said to me at the temple.

_-Flashback-_

_Link was outside waiting for me._

_"There are things you need to know about your blade." I nodded. "Your blade not only contain the elements, but can let you use it. The blade itself can give you access to someone's memory."_

_"How do I do that?"_

_"Use the hilt and place it on someone's forehead and you will not only get there memories, but they will be able to see it too."_

_"Does it include spirits?"_

_"Yes." She then looked at me with worry. "The darkness inside you can't be contained for long. I'm surprised you've kept it down."_

_"How long do I have before it takes over?" I asked._

_"I do not know, but when it does happen, think only light."_

_"Got it."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I was terrified about having my own body being possessed by something. _It's all Tyrannt's fault, that's why._ And with that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**?'s POV**

He walks up to a stone wall, a sign that said: "UGC: Guardian's of Light and Protector's of the Ancient Minister."

The man was holding a scythe, he wore glasses, had lighter skinned face and had only black clothes. If people saw him for who he really is, they would freak out. He heard someone else coming. "Nice to meet you again, Maya." The man said with a strange accent. Maya nodded. "Do not worry. M has been here and is already on his journey."

"War is coming." Maya said.

"Yes. But not for another 1000 years." The man said. "Maya. You must lead M's rebellion." He turned to Maya.

"What will you do?" Asked Maya.

"I will recruit for UGC. It is time that it comes back, All of the worlds are in danger. When M comes back, I want you to come here and become UGC's leader."

"I will see to it, Death." Maya said. Maya then left only to leave Death standing by the wall. Death then pulled out a five-pointed star out his pocket and a map showed. "The war between light and dark rests in the hands of M, Link, Sora, and Mage."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! I decided to give you a little teaser on my series. Sora from Kingdom Hearts will show, but that's later. Don't worry about Mage; you'll get to know him in another series. <strong>

**Also, I want to know your opinion: Should M have his own dungeon item for the Skyview temple? If so, what kind of item would it be? The item must be related to the temple and I'm gonna need a name and a description about it.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
